TRULY REAL (Humein Maath'y pe Bosa do)
by gadhadada
Summary: A/N:the Write-Up is My Entry in DAYA's GIRL Challenge entitled as TRULY REAL Contest…


**HUMEIN MAATH'Y PE BOSA DO**

 ** _A/N:_** _the Write-Up is My Entry in_ _ **DAYA's GIRL**_ _Challenge entitled as_ _ **TRULY REAL**_ _Contest…_

 _The Small Token of Prayer based on Memories of Lost Love Ones through Different Expressions/Modulations in Tones of Parents/Siblings/Family/Friends and Most Important the_ _ **INNOCENT SOULS**_ _Lost their Precious Lives…_

* * *

 ** _Kabhi Hum Khobsurat Thy…_**

 _Arry,_ _ **(happy tone)**_ _Mubarak ho.. kitni Pyari sii Pari aayii hay…_ _ **(touching little angel with appreciative tone)**_ _ye tou bilkul Gudda sa lagta hy…_ _ **(Teasing tone)**_ _Methai bhi Tumharay Twins ki tarah Double honi chayey…_ _ **(looking pretty fairy with Lovingly tone)**_ _Naram Roi jesy Gaal, Sabz/Neeli Aankhein…_

 ** _Kitabun mein Basi Khusboo Ki Maan'nd…_**

 ** _(kissing Her Child with Caring tone)_** _Mery Bety sy tou kitni Pyarii sy Khusboo aatii hay…_ _ **(demanding cute tone)**_ _Mamma Farfume tou Naga dein.._ _ **(lovely tone)**_ _arry Gurya jesi lug rahi hay Meri Beti ye Khusboo wala Powder laga kay…_ _ **(amazing tone)**_ _Sach Baba, Choty Bacchun sy Khusboo aatii hy kya…_

 ** _Sans Sakin Thi…_**

 _Sakut… Sokun… Khamosh.. Sakit sy Dar-o-Deewar… Ye Nanhy Dilun ki Dharkan Bolti kyun nahi… ye Choty say Seeny Kyun nahi Hawa ki Gardish ka Paigham laaty…_

 ** _Buht Sy An-Kahy Lafzun Sy Tasweerein Banaty Thy…_**

 ** _(scolding tone)_** _Ali, Munh banany ki Zarurat Nahi hy.. Dawa Khani hy na…_ _ **(trapping tone)**_ _arry, koi bhala School jaty huay itni Buri Buri Shaklein banata hy kya… **(Promising tone)** acha bhae, is baar Salary milty hee Wohi Gari wala Bag Apny Bety ko dilwaon ga… __**(mouth-watering tone)**_ _aaj tou Ammi nay Apni Choti sii Gurya kay liyey kitni Mazy ki Biryani banaii hay…_

 ** _Parindun ky Parun pr Nazm Likh kr…_**

 _Arry, ye Dewaar pr ky likh rahy ho…_ _ **(Smilingly tone)**_ _kya, Meri Betii ny itni Pyari sii Drawing banaii hy…_ _ **(Encouraging tone)**_ _acha sunao bhae, kya likha hy Meray Shair ny… Baba, aap ko Main Poem sunao…_

 _Ek Chilra ki Shadi thi_

 _Tawwa Ush ka mamo tha_

 _Toyel Ush ki Dadi thi…_

 ** _(with Hugging Laughing tone)_** _Awww, Mera Baccha… Tawwa nahi, Kawwa… Crow… Pata hy na Baba, Aap tou Tuch Nahi Tata…_ _ **(defeating tone)**_ _hahahha.. acha bhae, sub Meray Sohnay sy Bacchun ko hee pata hy… hain na…._

 ** _Duu'r ki Jheelun pe Basny waly Logun ko_**

 ** _Sunaty thy…._**

 ** _(mesmerizing tone)_** _Sach Amma, Humaray Dada Hum sy Milny bhi aaty hain… hawww,_ _ **(shocking tone)**_ _Un ko sub pata hota hay kay Hum Kub Shararat krty hain…_ _ **(sad tone)**_ _aaj na Sarah Log Dusry Ghar chaly gaye…_ _ **(Wet tone)**_ _Un kay Papa ki Death ho gayii na…_ _ **(happy tone)**_ _Baba kya Sach mein Nano ko malum hy kay Main First aayii hun…_

 ** _Jo Hum sy Du'r thy Lekin_**

 ** _Humary Sath Rehty thy…._**

 ** _(Consoling tone)_** _Nahi na Mera Beta… Ammi tou Apnay Bety kay Sath hain na.. Aap Ro gy tou wo bhi Wahan Ooper Kitna Royein gi na.._ _ **(Soothing tone)**_ _aur Mamma ko tou kabhi Gurya ki Aankh mein Aansoo Achy Nahi lagty na…_

 ** _Gaye Din ki Musafat…_**

 ** _(Sulky tone)_** _Kya Aadil Bacchy, Jaldi… hmm Maha Hurry up na…_ _ **(Requesting tone)**_ _Daddy aaj Chutti kr lo… awww Ammi Jaan Sach Pait mein Dard hy…_ _ **(Irritative tone)**_ _Ufff, Kub hogi Chutti… hunh.. Phir School jao…_

 ** _Jub Kiran aangan mein_**

 ** _Uterti hy_**

 ** _Tou Hum Kehty hain…_**

 ** _(Smiley tone)_** _Bahany sun ko bas Is Chotu Shaitan kay…_ _ **(Naughty tone)**_ _awww Pl, Mubeen kay tou Sheeng hee Nahi…_ _ **(Hurry up tone)**_ _Beta Jaldi karo na… acha na, Chaloo Lunch Poora Khatam karna… haan Gudda…_ _ **(Confirming tone)**_ _Aap jao, Main nay Khub Dua ki hay.. InshaALLAH Mera Beta tou First aayey ga…_

 ** _Tou Hum Kehty hain_**

 ** _Humein Maathy pe Bosa do…_**

 ** _(Advising tone)_** _Chalo Meri Gurya… jaldi Jaldi.. Hafsa Beta.. Topi Pehno.. Uff Sweater kay Buttons tou Pooray lagao.._ _ **(Asking tone)**_ _Mumma Buht Garmi hay na.. Juice diya hay na.._ _ **(Ordering tone)**_ _acha Seedhy School jana.. jao Beta…_

 ** _Ky Hum ko Titliyun ky_**

 ** _Jugno'oun ky_**

 ** _Des jana hy…_**

 ** _(Casual tone)_** _Good Morning Teacher.. acha hua aaj Maths kay Sir Nahi aayey… Kitni Sardi hy na… ohh Farwa aaj na Main Paisay layii hun, Coke piyein gy…_ _ **(Praising tone)**_ _aww Kitna Pyara Box hy.. Main nay apny Abbu ko Bola hy, wo bhi Mujhy aisa La kr dein gay…_ _ **(Alert tone)**_ _Present Miss…_

 ** _Humein Rungun kay Jugnun…_**

 ** _(Confusing tone)_** _Baba.. Sach mein Firefly kay pass Light hoti hay… acha White wali ya Yellow wali…_ _ **(Wishing tone)**_ _magar Mamma Mujhy na BEE bana hua Cake hee Chahyey…_ _ **(Threatening tone)**_ _Apia, Meri Frock dekhi, Ammi layein hain.. Sub sy Pyari hy… Aap ky liye Nahi layein… ahann…_

 ** _Roshni ki Titliyaan_**

 ** _Aawaz deti hain…_**

 ** _(Exclaiming tone)_** _Yahooo… Mera Naya IPhone…. Yaar aaj FB dekha… Kya Zabardast Tweet hy.._ _ **(Teary tone)**_ _Amma ny Mera Tab rkah liya…_ _ **(Challenging tone)**_ _1, 2 3 Ready Goooooooooooooooooooooo…._

 ** _Humein Maath'y pe Bosa do…_**

 _Wo Lambi Palkun wali Khawab Bunti Aankhein… Wo Naram Gulabi Gaal.. Wo Hansty Muskuraty Lub.. Wo Sunheri Lamby Gucchun jesy Baal jo Suljhty hee Nahi thy…_

 _pr_ _ **Maatha**_ _… Wo Kahan hain Beta, jahan Bosy ki Aarzoo hy… jahan Maa kay Lub sy Bany Roshan Dua jesy Dairun ki Khawahish hay… Jahan Muhabbat Bhary Us Lams ki Talab hy jis kay Bina Sub kuch by sabab hy…_

 ** _Humein Maath'y pe Bosa do_**

 ** _Humein Maath'y pe Bosa do…_**

* * *

 ** _Note:_** _the whole Write-Up based on True Incident happened in Peshawar (Pakistan) at 16_ _th_ _December 2014, Few Terrorist Brutally Attempted a Coward Attack on Army Public School and Killed Approximate 135 Kids having Age's 5 to 14…_

 _Mostly Kids having Bullets Shots on their Face, Neck and Eyes More than 6 Approx which gives Them such Pain,We can't Imagine…._

 _Those Faces which Kissed by their Parents, Siblings Lots More time did not Showed a Glimpse where their Mothers Lastly Placed their Teary Lips with Lots of Prayers before Buried them in Arms of Angels Waiting inside Grave for Welcoming them…_

 _Only a Request to Please Pray for them Once U Read it and especially for their Parents /Siblings/Family/Friends…_

 ** _Humein Maathy pe Bosa do_** _is the Poetry of Ahmed Shamim, sung by Nayyara Noor (easily Googling through Google)…_


End file.
